Lost and Found a Heart
by I.C.2014
Summary: Naruto is a girl who's went a lot of bad things until she meets Sasuke that is. NaruSas, GaaraNeji, TemariShika, IrukaKakashi Iruka is a girl!
1. Prologue

Lost and Found a Heart

Summery: Naruto is a girl. She is 14 years old and she's an orphan living with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. She transfers to a St. Konoha and she meets Sasuke there. There is Sakura and Ino bashing. See the type of stuff she goes through in her life. Enjoy!

Prolongue

"Mommy, please get up." A little girl said. In front of her, was a dead woman that used to be her mother. This woman had brownish-blond hair and hazel eyes she was laying facedown on the floor, anyone would've thought she was sleeping, if it wasn't for the knife in her back and the blood all over the kitchen floor.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'll never be a bad girl again, just please get up." The girl had eyes as blue as a clear sky that were filled with tears, blood covering her beautiful, blond hair. The girl looked up in her mother's eyes and saw that it was no use. Her mother felt nothing anymore, no pain nor happiness; it was a blank. She knew that there was only one thing she could do.

The girl got up from the floor, ran out of the back door of her house, kept running until she reached the front door at her next door neighbors and rang the doorbell. Two kids came and opened the door. Temari has sandy hair, blue that were nothing like Naruto's and was 10- years- old. Temari was followed by her youngest brother Gaara, who had red hair, green eyes, wore eyeliner and had love and kanji.

"Oh my god! Naruto are you okay?" Temari asked.

"I think my mommy is dead."

"Come inside right now!" Temari turned to Gaara, "Gaara, get me the phone."

Gaara did as he was told. Temari dialed 911.

"911 emergency how may I help you?"

"Yes, my neighbor came to my house and told me that she thinks her mother is dead. How fast do you think you can get someone out here?"

"The police and the ambulance over there immediately." After that Temari hung up and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, go get some sleep. Everything will be alright."

That's what Naruto did, she came inside the house, took a shower to wash away the blood, got dressed in a big, black shirt and she slept in the nearest bed.


	2. Chapter 1

6 years later…

BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock read 7:00 am. An arm came out from under the covers of a bed and slammed the clock off. In the bed, was a girl. This girl had long, blond hair, sun kissed skin and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Naruto it's time to get up!" Someone said.

The girl, Naruto was her name, just groaned.

Another girl came into Naruto's bedroom. This girl had her hair in four pony tails, sandy, blonde hair, dark bluish colored eyes and looked a little older than Naruto. "Naruto, get up, you have to go to school."

"But Temari I don't want to go they'll just start tease or glare at me"

Temari's eyes softened, "I know it's hard going back there each day but you have to go to school and get your education. It's what your mother would've wanted."

"Okay, I'll go." Naruto got out of the bed and opened her sea, blue eyes. Naruto went to the bathroom. She took off her shirt, got in the shower, turned the water on and made sure the water was warm. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself, went back into her room to get dressed. She opened her closet and went through her clothing until she found something to wear. She put on a pair of black jeans, an orange shirt with black stripes on them. She put her long hair into a pony tail. She looked great. Her body was curvy in all the right places, had big boobs and not a pimple in sight. You would think a girl this cute would be considered the most popular girl in her school, but then you'd be wrong.

Naruto went downstairs and joined Temari. Then they went outside of the apartment and got in the car with Temari's little brothers, 15-year-old Kankuro was wearing all black with a hood and purple colored markings on his face and another boy the same age as Naruto, 14-year-old Gaara had red hair, green eyes, a tattoo that said "love" and "kanji" and he wore a lot of black eyeliner.

Temari got in the front seat in the car and Naruto in the passenger seat next to Gaara. Temari drove the car until they were in front of their school, Suna High public school the four got out of the car and went inside. Naruto was didn't want to go inside, she knew something bad was going to happen to her.

The four went to there 1st class before the bell rang. Naruto went with Gaara into their biology class and sat next to each other in the back next to the window. Their teacher started to say something about the nucleus or whatever. 'This class is taking too long.' Naruto thought. It was an hour until the bell rung, signaling the end of the class. Both Gaara and Naruto got out of the classroom, but not without noticing the stares and dirty looks the kids started giving Naruto before whispering behind her back.

"Gaara I've got to go to the bathroom so you should go to class." Naruto said.

"Are you sure Naruto? I can wait for you outside the bathroom." It would make things easier, everyone wouldn't mess with Naruto if they knew Gaara was near, they were too afraid of him to mess with anyone he cares about.

"It's okay I just need to go to the bathroom." Naruto turned to where the bathroom was and ran, "Save me a seat okay?"

Naruto ran the closest bathroom stall and peed. After she was done she got out and washed her hands in one of the sinks. That was when these three older girls came out of the other bathroom stalls, ready to cause some trouble.

"Oh hello you monster," one of the girls said to Naruto, "we were just thinking about you." The other girls just giggled.

Naruto just ignored and, sensing that there was going to be trouble, she tried to leave. The three girls saw this and walked in front of her, putting themselves between Naruto and the door.

"Where do you think you're going you slut?" One of the girls asked.

"You only get to leave when we tell you to leave!" Another girl said.

That was when the three girls started taking out weapons. The girl leading the other two took out a pocket knife, one girl took out a stun gun and the other girl took out a can of mace. "You're going to do exactly as we say if you don't want to get hurt to badly." The girl in the lead said with such certainty. She came closer to Naruto then she held the knife on Naruto's cheek. "Take your clothes off now."

Naruto was so scared, tears threatened to fall. She didn't want take her clothes off, she wanted to get out of here.

"I said take it off now!"

Naruto did as she was told. She took off her shirt, then her bra, she took off her shoes to make easier to take off her jeans, then her panties where the last thing to go.

"The 'out of order' sign is on the door right?" The lead girl asked the one with the mace.

"Yeah, it already on the door, nobody will come in here."

"Good." The lead girl turned back to Naruto. "Now lay on the floor." Naruto did that too. "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah, I did," The girl with the stun gun said.

"Then take it out already." The lead girl took off her clothing until she was naked and she straddled Naruto. She leaned her head down and started kissing and biting Naruto's breasts then the lead girl moved herself up each of legs were between Naruto's head. "Lick and suck, but remember if you even think of biting me my friends will hurt you worse then you can hurt me."

Naruto hesitated at first but started licking the girl's private parts. The girls started moaning, but Naruto didn't like this, it tasted awful.

"Oh yes!" The girls moan got louder and louder. She released in her mouth minutes later. The girl in the lead turned to the girl with the mace. "Now it's your turn with her."

The girl with the mace got undressed also and replaced the girl in the lead. She took Naruto's two hands in her one and tied them up with a rope, and then she started to kiss Naruto's neck and down until she reached Naruto's breasts. The girl with the mace pinched both of Naruto's nipples.

Naruto screamed. The girl on top slapped her then.

"I'll do whatever I want to you." The girl with the mace said after slapping Naruto. The girl went back to her minstrations. The girl took out something and put it between Naruto's legs into her privates then put the thing on. It was a vibrating dildo.

Last but certainly not least the girl with the stun was already undressed. She took the dildo and started thrusting it in and out of Naruto until it became so boring that she took it out of her. She put an other device that took hold of Naruto's nipples, when the girl with the stun gun turned the device on it sent shocks to Naruto's body. Naruto began to scream again.

"Shut up you slut!" The girl with the stun gun grabbed Naruto's blonde strands, kissed Naruto on the lips and then gagged her to take care of the problem.

Wheen she was sure that Naruto couldn't be heard, the girl with the stun gun squeezed boobs and her head between Naruto's privets and began to give Naruto oral sex. Because of both the enery traveling through her nipples and the feeling between her legs, Naruto arched her back and had an orgasm. The girl with the stun gun felt it all go inside her mouth.

"Now you're going to pay," she said. She took the device of naruto's nipples and put them on Naruto's privets. Naruto was arching her back countless times and muffled moans could be heard. The girls that attacked Naruto got dressed.

"See ya later, you little slut." They both said then all three of the girls just left like everything was normal, like they didn't just rape somebody and left her in the floor.

Gaara was out in the hall way, looking for Naruto. He knew something bad must've happened to her, especially when she didn't show up for class, which has been over for 20 minutes now. Gaara stopped when he was in front of the girl's bathroom. There was an 'out of order' on the door. He knew now that something was wrong, he heard crying from the other side of the door. Gaara pushed the door opened and what he saw made want to kill almost everyone in this school. Naruto was on the floor, naked, tied up, and a dildo was inside her. She was crying. Gaara untied her and took the dildo out of her. He also turned around when she was getting dressed. When she was done getting dressed, Naruto got up and ran into Gaara's arms.

"Naruto, who did this to you?" Gaara asked.

Naruto just crying, she wasn't ready to say anything. Gaara picked up, bridal style and left the bathroom. He called his siblings on his cell and told them about Naruto. Both Temari and Kankuro came.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Both Temari and Kankuro asked as they put their arms around her.

"Please can we go home, I don't want to come back here," that was all Naruto said.

"Don't worry. When we get home I'm going to transfer us to a different school so you'll never have to come back here, don't worry Naru." Temari said, soothingly while Naruto was crying. They all got into Temari's car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 2

Temari made a phone call. "Hello, is this Konoha Prep, private school?"

"Yes it is, how may I help you?" The school secretary asked.

"Hi this is Temari, I came over to the school hoping to get four transfers there."

"Yes I remember you. I can have you and your siblings transfer, you'll have to wait until tomorrow on Monday." The secretary said.

"Okay, that will not be an inconvenience to us at all, thank you." Temari said.

"You have the uniforms right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good I'm looking forward to meeting you." The secretary hung up on the other line.

Temari got up from her bed and started pacing the room she and Naruto shared together. Gaara and Kankuro have to share a room too. After Naruto was… raped. She wanted to do more then get a school transfer; she wanted to report it and then sue the whole school for being negligent. But Naruto didn't want that. She was too humiliated to tell anyone else. '**_If Gaara didn't find her I don't think she would've even told us at all._**' Temari thought. Naruto was always like the little sister she never had to her, like another part of the Sabaku family. Temari was always protective of her, especially when someone wanted to cause trouble for her, knew that she couldn't protect Naruto forever but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro. Meet me in the living room." Temari went in the living room and the three were already there. "I want to tell you something."

The younger kids waited for Temari to continue.

"I said that I was going to get us all transferred out of Suna and I did. Starting Monday, we will be attending Konoha Prep and I want to give you the school uniform you will have to be wearing." She passed the uniforms out, "Try them on and make sure they fit."

Naruto knew Temari was doing all this because she wanted the best for us, but she wished that Temari would stop bringing the transfer up. '**_It just reminds me of the humiliation I went through when I let those girls raped me._**'

They all went back to their bedrooms. Naruto changed into her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a white button down shirt with a red tie, a red vest, a red and green skirt and a red jacket to complete the outfit. "It looks great on you." Temari said.

"Do we have to go to a new school?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we have to," Temari move closer to Naruto so that she was directly behind her, "I know you really don't trust the school system and I don't blame you. But I need you to trust me on this, I'm doing what's best for all of us."

Naruto turned around and hugged Temari. "I'm scared."

Temari hugged back. "It's okay to be scared. I'm here to protect you, so are Gaara and Kankuro. I just want you to give this a chance. I don't want you to be afraid of all human beings because there are some good ones on this planet. Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Naruto changed out of her uniform, took off her bra and changed onto a big T-shirt. She got into her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Temari went to sleep after Naruto.

Monday…

"Everybody get up! It's time to go to school!" Temari yelled.

"We're coming." Naruto said. She was wearing her uniform and her blond hair was in a ponytail. She, Gaara and Kankuro ran down the stairs and into the car. Temari drove them all to school. Konoha Prep was closer to their apartment then Suna was. When they got there, an old woman with blond hair was in front of the school building, waiting for them no doubt.

"We've been expecting you. My name is Tsunade and I am the principle of Konoha Prep, if there is anything you need you can come to my office. It's on the second floor, turn left and then walk until you reach the end of the hallway. Anyways , I better go to your 1st period classes before you're late. Oh and here are your school schedules and that is all."

The four teens went inside the building and walked in the hallway until they were near their classes.

"Temari I'm scared." Naruto said suddenly.

"Naruto please give it a try, it'll be better here, okay?" Temari asked.

"Okay." Naruto turned to the next room. "Bye Temari and Kankuro, we'll see you at lunch. Come on Gaara."

"Gaara watch out for her as best as you can." Kankuro whispered, "This has got to be a lot for her to deal with. I just hope they don't start hating her here too." Temari and Kankuro went to their separate ways and Gaara went in the same direction Naruto did.

Both Naruto and Gaara made it to their class, it was 1st Period English and it was taught by Ms. Iruka Umino. "Welcome to Konoha Prep," Iruka walked up to them. She had brown hair in a ponytail that match her brown eyes, tan skin, a scar that ran across her the bridge of her nose. She wore a white blouse and grey skirt, "Why don't both of you stand here and tell the class a little bit about yourself."

Naruto was really nervous. She looked around at all of the students in the classroom until she found one that really caught her eye. He had black hair that had spikes in the back and bangs in the front, dark eyes that looked black and skin as pale as ivory and he was looking at her too. '**_He is sooooo cute!_**' Naruto thought.

"Ah, Naruto you go first. Tell us something about yourself." Iruka said.

"Okay." Naruto said, "My name is Naruto. I like ramen, I like sleeping and I really think that guy in the back is really cute."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Two girls screamed.

"I said he's cute."

"Okay Gaara it's your turn." Iruka said, hoping the situation didn't escalate. This was not the sort of headache that she needed this early in the morning.

"I am Gaara. I care only for a few people and Naruto just happens to be one of those people. Anyone who hurts her will die instantly." Gaara said.

Everyone just started shaking in fear right there. They didn't want to get on his bad side. Gaara smirked, glad to see how much his new peers seemed to fear him already. This would make things very easy.

"O-okay you can both sit down now." Iruka said.

Naruto sat next to the cute guy and Gaara sat next to another guy with brown hair and pale eyes without pupils.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"It's Sasuke." Sasuke said, looking at her.

"I think you're cute."

"Yeah, I think I already got that." Sasuke said he answered snidely.

Naruto felt herself blushing .Sasuke thought that it was cute. '**_Wait. Since when did I like anybody?_**' Sasuke thought, '**_I wonder what the fan girls would do if they knew I liked the new girl?_**' Sasuke stopped looking at Naruto, reluctantly and paid attention to Iruka.


	4. Chapter 3

The bell rang, signaling the end of Iruka's class.

"Remember class, you have a report due tomorrow. Unless a fire starts at your house and it miraculously burns your report, you'll have no excuse for not having it. Also, remember that you all need to pick up your own copy of Jane Eyre by Friday." The students were leaving the classroom as quickly as they could. "No excuses!" Iruka yelled out, before they all left. Naruto read her schedule and saw that her next class was health class, Gaara had gym. Naruto decided to ask someone where the class was.

"Um, Sasuke? Do you know where health class is."

"I have the same class. The teacher is a pervert." Sasuke said, "I can walk with you." To Sasuke it felt awkward, offering to walk with someone.

"That would be nice, thank you." Both Naruto and Sasuke went to heath class.

* * *

Gaara walked up to the boy with the white eyes and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"Do you know where the gym is?" Gaara asked. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? And my face feels weird. Wait, am I blushing?'_

"Y-yes, I can walk with you- if you want." The boy stammered, "I have the same class. It's taught be Gai sensei. I'm Neji." _'He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen.'_

Gaara frowned when he noticed that the boy was stuttering, thinking that maybe the boy feared him too, liked everyone else did. He didn't like the idea that this one person feared him. Not at all. "My name's Gaara." Gaara and Neji walked together to the gym. Both boys were trying to hide their blushing faces.

* * *

In front of Iruka's classroom there was a tall man with white hair and he was wearing a mask that hid most of his face. Iruka saw this man.

"Hello Kakashi." Iruka said, "You're late for your class, again."

The man, Kakashi, walked into the classroom and stood in front of Iruka. "I know I'm going to be late but I wanted to know if you'd go out to dinner with me."

Iruka released a sigh. "How many times do I have to say no?"

Kakashi walked forward, Iruka walked backward and they both kept doing that until Iruka had her back against the chalk board. Then Kakashi touched Iruka's scar with the tip of his fingers. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Kakashi said, "If only you knew what fun we could have together."

"Kakashi," Iruka started. Iruka felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She was sporting a red blush on her cheeks, ears and her neck. _'I can't afford to get involve in a relationship with you. Not with anyone. I can't...'_

"I love the way you blush." Kakashi said. He kissed Iruka hard, bruising her lips.

Iruka leaned into the kiss and would've stayed that way forever if she could. Traitorous body. But unfortunately, both she and Kakashi needed air. They broke away from each other and Kakashi left the classroom. He needed to get to his class. He left, leaving Iruka very torn and asking herself, what the hell had she done.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short but I'll make it better.


	5. Chapter 4

_NOTE: If I didn't update soon enough for the people reading my story it was because I lost my USB. If this were to happen to anyone I suggest saving your work on the computer you were using so that you don't lose the work completely._

* * *

Naruto was bored. She and Sasuke came into class 10 minutes ago and still the teacher had not showed up.

"Sasuke, do you think he probably got sick or something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No. He's always this late. Sometimes the guy doesn't show up at all."

Naruto absorbed the information, wondering how her new teacher managed to still have a job when he was always that late. Must be the teacher's union at work that's been saving his ass. No other way to explain it.

"Is someone talking about me?" Naruto turned around. A man with silver spiky hair was standing just outside the door. The man walked in and stood behind his desk.

"I heard that there was a new student in my class. My name is Hatake Kakashi but I will be known as Kakashi-sensei and I teach health class." Kakashi said, "Now I want the new student to walk in front of the class and tell us a little something about you."

Naruto got up from her seat and stood in front of the class. Kakashi he began reading a book called _Icha Icha Paradise_.

_'How rude. First the guy asks me to introduce myself now he's reading a crappy porno.'_ Thought Naruto. "Hello, my name is Naruto and I think the porno the teacher is reading is the crappiest one on the planet."

Sasuke started smiling, fighting the urge to laugh. The male half of the other students looked at her like she was on crack and the female half was looking at her with pure hatred and because she managed to get their beloved Sasuke to smile.

Kakashi looked like he was about to kill someone. "Are you kidding me? The man who wrote this thing was a genius!"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and tilted her head to the side. "You mean that pervert Jiriaya?"

Kakashi was surprised. "You know the great Jiriaya?"

"Well yeah he's kind of like a grandfather to me."

Kakashi got an idea. "Okay on your first day you have a homework assignment.

"Ahhh! But come on!" Naruto complained.

"Don't worry it's a very easy one," Kakashi said. "All I want you to do is get me the new _Icha Icha Paradise_ novel he wrote and to make sure he autographs it. That's a very easy A+ right there."

"Okay." Naruto said, "I'll ask him." Naruto sat back into her seat next to Sasuke.

Someone in the back raise a hand.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei aren't you going to teach us anything?"

"What's there to teach? You of all people already know about sex and STDs."

An outraged Sakura stood up from her seat. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

That was when Kakashi was saved by the bell- literally. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Naruto got up and left the classroom, followed by Sasuke.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Sasuke asked._ 'Please let it be chemistry, please let it be chemistry.'_

Naruto looked at her schedule. "Looks like I have chemistry with Orochimaru- sensei. Are you in that class too?"

"Hn." Sasuke said _'YES! There really is a god in the universe!'_

Naruto took that as a yes. She took hold of Sasuke's hand and Sasuke led the way to the classroom while at the same time trying to hide his tomato blush from Naruto.

_With Gaara and Neji at the beginning of the class…_

Gaara was following Neji to gym class. Gaara was blushing and began studying Neji. _'He is very handsome and I want to do more with him then walk to gym. Maybe I can try something in the locker room and if he's not gay then I'll worry about that later.'_

"This is it then," Neji said. "Let's go to the locker room and change into our gym uniform."_ 'That way I can see what you really look like under those cloths.'_

They both walked into the locker room and before Neji realized what was going on; Gaara had him pinned against his locker. Gaara spent a few moments just looking at Neji before he leaned in and their lips met.

_'He taste wonderful.'_ Gaara thought. Gaara used one of his hands to grope Neji's butt and made the other teen grope into the kiss. When both teens were in need of air they separated.

"I guess we could always just miss gym and do… something." Neji said.

Gaara nodded. The other boys left the locker room and went up to the roof to finish what they began.

**I know it's going to get heated. If you don't like boy/boy action then don't read this part. It doesn't matter to me.**

When they got onto the roof, Gaara pushed Neji against the wall and kissed his mouth. Gaara poked his tongue out, asking Neji if he could enter his mouth and Neji opened his mouth. After a while, Gaara began to kiss Neji's neck and his collar bone. At least until Neji flipped the roles by literally flipping Gaara with a lot of strength so that his back was to the wall.

"Now I want to see what type of noises you can make." Neji said. Neji began to nip, lick and kiss every piece of skin on Gaara's neck and when Neji hit Gaara's sensitive spots then Gaara would moan, groan and make other noises that couldn't be described.

_'I'm glad I came to this school.'_ Gaara thought.

_'I'm glad he came to this school.'_ Neji thought.

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	6. Chapter 5

Sasuke and Naruto made to the class five minutes early. A man was sitting at the teacher's desk. When Naruto studied him she noticed that he was very pale; as white as a piece of paper and his eyes were gold. The man's eyes resembled those of a snake than a human being.

"Well what do we have here?" The man asked. When he spoke the man would slightly hiss. He was looking Naruto up and down, as if to inspect her.

Naruto immediately didn't like this man; there was something very… familiar about him. _'But where have I seen him before?_' She may not know why she remembered the man but she knew he was dangerous.

"Orochimaru- sensei, this is Naruto..." Sasuke stopped talking. He realized that he didn't even know her last name because she never said while introducing herself.

"Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"What?" The man, Orochimaru asked. _'I must've not heard her correctly.'_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here." Naruto explained. Naruto studied Orochimaru- sensei. _'Why is he acting like this? It's like he's seen a ghost or something.'_

Sasuke was just as confused as Naruto was about Orochimaru's behavior, but he didn't have the time to dwell on his thought. Other students have already begun to enter the classroom. Sasuke had already gone to his seat in back, next to Shikamaru, the brunette boy sleeping in his sleep.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked Naruto. "Go introduce yourself already. I want to start my class soon."

'_Bastard,'_ Naruto thought but didn't say that out loud. "I'm Naruto and-"

"Use your full name," Orochimaru interrupted.

"Why?"

"I like addressing my students why their last name." Orochimaru explained.

"But you already know my last name," Naruto said.

While this argument was taking place, Shikamaru- the boy sitting next to Sasuke- woke up from his slumber and looked from Naruto and Orochimaru. He shook his head and said, "Troublesome,"

Sasuke silently agreed with Shikamaru. It did more harm then good when you make enemies with Orochimaru.

"Do _not_ talk back to me young lady and just do as I say!" Orochimaru yelled in anger.

Naruto sighed. "Yes Orochimaru- sensei. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm new to this class." After she was done with her short introduction she just walked to the closest, empty seat. That seat, coincidentally, was right next to Sasuke.

"Now I can finally begin my class," Orochimaru said. "You imbeciles better learn this soon because I'll be giving you a quiz on this in a week from now."

After that little announcement, almost everyone on that class groaned. Naruto wasn't so worried because she always got good grades in chemistry and she didn't think that would change. She decided not to listen to Orochimaru's lecture because she already knew this stuff.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Naruto let out a sigh and mentally thanked god for the reprieve. She and Sasuke got up from their seat and was about to leave when Orochimau stopped them.

"Mr. Uchiha can I have a word with you," Orochimaru said.

"Hn," Sasuke said. Naruto stayed where she was.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto. "Alone," said Orochimaru.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders. She left the classroom and waited outside for Sasuke. She looked inside the classroom at Sasuke and Orchimaru, never even noticed the person behind her.

"Troublesome," That person said.

Startled, Naruto quickly turned around and came face to face with the sleeping boy she had chemistry class with. _'What was his name? I don't remember if he said it.'_ Instead of saying that, she introduced herself to him. "Hi, my name is Naruto."

"I already know your name," the person said.

"What's yours?" Naruto asked, pretending like she didn't hear him.

"It's Shikamaru," the boy said drowsily. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Sasuke,"

"Troublesome,"

"Why do you keep on saying that?" Naruto was really curious.

"I say it when I think that something is too troublesome or it takes too much effort," Shikamaru explained.

"You are one lazy person," Naruto said. _'I feel like playing matchmaker.'_ Naruto thought._ 'I think they'll be perfect for each other.'_

At that moment Sasuke finally exited the classroom.

"It's time for lunch," Sasuke said.

"Yippee!" Naruto jumped for joy while both boys just shook their heads.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamru, why don't you join us for lunch?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders and yawned. He and Sasuke both followed Naruto to the school cafeteria. When they got there Naruto turned her head side to side, as if looking for someone.

"Naruto. Over here!"

Naruto turned her head to the direction of the voice. Temari was the one who called her and she was sitting with Gaara and Kankuro. Naruto pulled Sasuke and Shikamaru over to the table.

"Well, well, well," Temari said. "Look who already got herself a boyfriend."

Naruto sat down, Sasuke sat next to her and Shikamaru took an empty seat right next to Temari. "I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said.

"Oh come on, you should at least introduce him," Kankuro said. "Gaara already introduced Neji."

"Who's Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Right here," said the boy sitting next to Gaara. "My name is Neji Hyuuga please to meet you." Neji held his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto took a good look at Neji and then narrowed her eyes. "What is your intention?"

Neji dropped his hand. His eyes widened in shock and he began to sweat. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Naruto said. "What is your intention? What do you plan on doing to Gaara?"

"Naruto, can I talk to you in private?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked from Neji to Gaara. After a moment, she and Gaara got out of their seats and moved farther away from the rest of the group.

When Gaara was sure they were alone he got right to the point. "What the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Naruto explained. "What if this guy wants more than you're willing to give?"

"I can ask the same thing about what's his face over there" Gaara pointed his finger at Sasuke.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"To hell you don't," Gaara muttered. "I see the way he looks at you. He's practically undressing you with his eyes and turning you into his personal eye candy."

"So he looks at me like that," Naruto said. "It's not like I don't do the same thing to him. I like him."

"Well I feel the same about Neji so just be nice to him okay? Can we at least have a truce?" Gaara asked. He raised his hand.

"Truce," Naruto shook Gaara's hand and they walked back to the table. Before Gaara went back to his seat he walked behind Sasuke and whispered in his ear so that only Sasuke could hear him.

"If you hurt her I swear I will cut your balls off and stuff them down your throat and you will suffer for all eternity, understand me?"

Sasuke nodded his head. Sasuke was fighting the shiver that was trying to make its way up his spine; Gaara was giving him the creeps. _'Relax Sasuke. I would probably do the same thing if Naruto was my sister. He doesn't need to worry though, I think that I like (?) Naruto too much to hurt her.'_

Gaara finally walked over to his seat. Naruto saw the way Sasuke acted when Gaara whispered in his ear._ 'I'll have to do something about that later but now I need to play matchmaker.'_

"Temari, you've met Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's in my math class," Temari said. Temari began to blush.

"Shikamaru is in an advanced class?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Troublesome. You shouldn't underestimate me you know," Shikamaru interrupted. "Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean that I can't be in advance classes."

"Shikamaru, I thought you were sleeping," Temari said.

"I was but then I heard Naruto interrogate Neji," Shikamaru explained. "It was too funny, so I had to listen and then I heard what Gaara said to Sasuke. It was hard not to laugh."

"Oh so you heard what Gaara said? Will you tell me?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru was his about to tell Naruto what she wanted to hear but then he saw the death glare Gaara was sending his way. If looks could kill, Shikamaru would've been dead a long time ago. _'There's no reason for me to die.'_ Shikamaru decided. He said, "I-I think th-that maybe I might've been mistaken. I didn't hear anything."

At this moment everyone looked at Gaara and he looked at everyone else with an innocent look on his face. "Why's are you all looking at me?" Gaara asked.

_'Oh like you don't know,'_ Everyone thought. "Now who are you again?" Kankuro asked Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_'Damn it! Those crazy fan girls,'_ thought Sasuke. Two girls ran up to Sasuke and each grabbed one of Sasuke's arms. They were the girls from the first class Gaara and Naruto were in (the one Iruka teaches is English). One had short, pink hair, green eyes and the biggest forehead Sasuke had ever seen. The other girl had long, blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

When Naruto saw these girls hanging off of Sasuke's arms she was seething with anger all of a sudden; she became sick with… jealousy (?), yeah jealously. "Excuse me," Naruto said.

Both girls turned their attention to Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU? STAY AWAY FROM **MY** SASUKE!" Both girls screamed. Everyone was watching this scene unfold in the classroom and held their hands over there ears to block out the noise coming from the girls.

When both girls realized what the other said they began to argue with each other.

"HE'S MINE INO-PIG SO BACK UP!" the pink haired girl screamed.

"SAKURA, WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT THAT BIG, SHINY FOREHEAD?! IT'S PRACTICALLY BLINDING ME, FOREHEAD GIRL!" The blonde girl, Ino exclaimed. Naruto silently agreed with her.

Both girls continued to scream at each other. They were so loud that the almost blocked out the bell.

"Sasuke, what call do you have?" Naruto asked.

"I have Art," Sasuke answered.

"I have that class," Gaara said.

"I don't," Neji said. "I have Advanced math,"

"So do I," Naruto said. "I guess will be going different ways."

"See you guys later, I have gym," Temari said.

"Might as well go with you," Shikamaru. "I can't get any sleep with all that yelling and I have gym too." Shikamaru tried and succeeded in hiding his blush.

"I got History," Kankuro said. "See ya."

Everyone excepted the screaming girls, left to get to their next class. Gaara and Sasuke went one direction, Naruto and Neji went one direction, Temari and Shikamaru went one direction and Kankuro went another direction.

_Ok, how does everyone like this chapter. I took some advice given to me and I think it all worked out great, please update._

_-Ima_


	7. Chapter 6

_Okay, I would appreciate it if you, my readers would give me your input once in a while. It helps me because I write on hoping people like you will read it. Don't be shy when you think something can be done better._

Naruto and Neji…

At this very moment, life was like a living hell for Neji Hyuuga. Ever since he and Naruto came into class and sat in their seats (Naruto's seat is behind Neji's), she has done nothing but given him death glares. She wasn't even pretending to do something else, and all because Neji just happens to like Gaara. _'This isn't fair. I'm not trying to hurt Gaara or anything,' _Neji thought. _' I care about Gaara too much to even think about hurting him, even though I've only known him for two hours or so. Why can't she see that?'_ Neji made the mistake of turning around to look at the blonde girl. What he saw made him sweat. Naruto was glaring directly at him and was ripping a piece of paper in half at the same time. She hated Neji and she wasn't wasting her time trying to hide it. Naruto was relentless.

'_What the hell is he looking at?'_ Naruto thought. _'It's bad enough that he might plan on using Gaara but he has the nerve to look at me straight in my face?'_ To other people her reasoning might be crazy but to her it made perfect sense. She had to stop Neji from hurting Gaara before it's too late. Sure she didn't know for sure whether or not the boy had something evil planned, but that didn't matter. What matters is that he might have something planned and that was good enough for her.

The bell had just ringed. Class was over. _'THANK GOD!'_ thought Neji. Neji had just fought the urge not to run away as quickly as possible.

'Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "Not so fast!"

Neji turned around and looked at Naruto with a sad look on his face. "Naruto," Neji said.

"Shut up!" Naruto said. "I don't want to hear a word out of your evil mouth."

Neji quickly became very angry and glared at the blond haired, blue eyed girl. "Why?" Neji screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell do you think that I want to hurt him?"

"Because people like you are the same," Naruto said in disgust. She narrowed her eyes at Neji. "You just want to get close to him and then later, after your done getting what you want from him then you're going to embarrass him or abuse him."

Neji's eyes softened when Naruto was finished. "Did someone else do that to him?"

Naruto was going to say something insulting to Neji, but after seeing the saddened look in his eyes she quickly changed her mind. "Yes, someone else did do that," Naruto explained. "It changed Gaara and I won't let you do something like that to him again."

"Naruto I want you to get it through that thick skull of yours," Neji said. "I don't want to do that to Gaara. Why can't you see that I care about him too? I care about him and I've only known him for a few hours."

"…" said Naruto. Naruto was left completely speechless after listening as Neji spoke with such sincerity in his voice. It seems that Naruto was wrong. _'But I couldn't have been wrong,'_ Naruto thought, vehemently. _'I couldn't have been wrong, maybe this was part of his plan all along.'_ But as she kept struggling to make herself believe her own delusion, Neji turned around and went back to his next class.

Sasuke and Gaara…

"Hurt her and I will feed your intestines to my dog while you're still alive," said Gaara, coldly. _'When I get a dog,'_ thought Gaara. "I will cut pieces of you until you beg for your death. If she's, I will end your pitiful existence _very _slowly. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand you." Sasuke replied, "Just like I understood you when you threatened my life five minutes ago. And like five minutes ago, I was serious when I said that I'm not going to hurt Naruto." Sasuke and Gaara were paired up by their art teacher and they were working on an art project that was due next week. _'What did I do to deserve this type of hell?'_ thought Sasuke. "What makes you think that I want to hurt Naruto? Did someone else do something to her?"

Gaara looked at Sasuke long and hard before answering, "It's not my place to say. If you want to know what happened then you ask Naruto. All I can say is if you hurt her in anyway- _that_ way especially, then I will castrate you."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Sasuke screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING BAD TO HER! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Everyone turned around and watched in amazement as was Sasuke screaming at Gaara. Thank god that the bell rang at that moment. Sasuke walked out of the classroom while still enraged, leaving a surprised, silent Gaara in his wake. _'Well…,'_ thought Gaara. _'I'm used to intimidating people, but I've never met anyone who had enough balls to talk to me like that, this is new. I may have been wrong about him.'_ After that thought, Gaara calmly got out of his seat and walked quietly out of the art classroom and to his History class.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara…

Naruto walked into her history class right before it started. She saw that Sasuke was there. _'Thank god,'_ thought Naruto. _'He's looking really HOT right now.'_ She took the seat right next to him. When he looked at her, Naruto flashed him one of her best smiles, but it soon disappeared when she saw that he was in a bad mood. _'What? He's supposed to be wooed by my charm! He's not supposed to be upset!'_ Naruto screamed in thought. The blond girl's frown marred her pretty face. She moved closer to Sasuke and gave him a great, big hug. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "You probably shouldn't be hugging me like this. Gaara is getting on my nerves already that I don't want him coming here because I got hugged by you. Ever since I met him at lunch he's been on my case because he thinks that I'm trying to hurt you in some way. I know he's like a brother to you, but he's a fucking asshole to me. Why doesn't he see that I'm not interested in hurting you?" This made Naruto pout even more. She felt both angry at Gaara and very guilty. Guilt was beginning to eat at her because what Sasuke was saying about Gaara, Neji was probably saying the same thing about her.

"Hey Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Uzumaki!" yelled the history teacher. _'What's her name again? Oh right, it's Ms. Shizune,'_ thought Naruto. "I need to teach my class, if you don't mind," Ms. Maki said sarcastically. Both Sasuke and Naruto became very silent, while all snickers and giggles came from all sides of the classroom. _'Gee what the hell flew up her ass?'_ thought Naruto. She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled a quick sentence before passing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke read the note.** Was Gaara really that bad?** He took a pen out of his pocket, wrote something on the same piece of paper and then gave it back to Naruto.

Naruto read the note. **Yes he was. I understand that he's worried about you but he just couldn't understand that wasn't trying to hurt you. It was so annoying that I yelled at him in art class.** Naruto wrote and passed her note.

**Don't worry. If I know Gaara he'll feel really bad about his behavior and he'll probably apologize to you after you guys are alone. Just like I have to. **That last sentence made Sasuke raise one of his black eyebrows in confusion.

**What do you mean by that? **Naruto read on the note. She quickly explained.

**I kind of did the same thing to Neji ever since I met him at lunch and he gave me a piece of his mind when math was over. I really thought that he was going to hurt Gaara and because of that I treated him very badly so now I have to apologize. **Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief. _'This is wrong, why the hell is this me and Neji going through this?'_Sasuke asked in thought. He quickly passed his note to Naruto.

**What is wrong with you and Gaara? Neji's a good guy, if you give him a chance… and I might not be an angel but I know that I'm not an evil bastard that wants to hurt you.** Reading this note made Naruto's sweat. She already knew she was wrong but for some reason it was worse when Sasuke pointed it out to her. She was very quick with her note.

**I know now that I was wrong. That's why I'm going to apologize. Oh and don't worry Gaara WILL apologize to you. **The last part of the note made Sasuke cautiously enthusiastic. _'I'm not sure that asshole even knows how to apologize but I hope that Naruto is right,'_ thought Sasuke. Still there was something else bothering him- and it had nothing to do with Gaara the mass murdering psycho apologizing. He continued to pass notes with Naruto.

**While threatening me, Gaara told me something.** Naruto read. That was it. She quickly wrote and passed.

**Oh really, what did he tell you?** Sasuke, in the first time in his entire life, hesitated. In writing his note he hesitated for he didn't know how to proceed. This hesitation made the young Uchiha angry. _'Hesitation is for the weak! I'm just going to ask her what I want to but I'll also be careful about it,'_ thought Sasuke, He wrote what came to his mind and then passed his note.

**He told me that someone else hurt you before and I want to know what happened. You don't have to tell me in complete detail if you don't want to but I want to know if what he said was true. **_'God damn it!' _Naruto thought. _'Why the fuck can't Gaara keep his mouth shut? Wait I probably shouldn't talk… I did kind of tell Neji Gaara's business, oops.'_ She struggled; trying to figure out the right thing to write down. Lucky for her she was saved by the bell. That wonderful invention began to ring and Naruto was the first person who was out of her seat and out the door, which was amazing considering her seat was the farthest away from the door.

Sasuke and Gaara…

_'She can move very fast if she puts her mind to running away,'_ Sasuke thought in amazement. _'Maybe I shouldn't have asked. It's not like that was any of my business.'_ Sasuke got out of his seat and he almost let loose the groan he was holding in his throat. Gaara was standing near his seat and was also blocking his exit to salvation. Gaara slowly walked towards Sasuke until he was standing right in front of the other boy. Gaara was about two inches shorter than Sasuke; the black haired boy would've probably laughed his ass off in privet if it was someone other than Gaara. He may be short but Sasuke could recognize how dangerous the red- headed boy could be. He may not try to disrespect Gaara, but Sasuke sure as hell wasn't afraid that midget. "What the hell do you want now?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his chest and glared down at Gaara.

Gaara met the Uchiha's glare like it was no big deal; hell it probably wasn't a big deal to him. "I guess I was wrong."

Sasuke raise one of his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" asked Sasuke.

"I guess I was wrong," repeated Gaara.

"I heard what you said!" Sasuke exclaimed in anger. "I want to know what you meant by that?"

Gaara let out a sigh. "When I first met you in the cafeteria I thought that you were trying to hurt Naruto," explained Gaara. "So I tried to intimidate you before you even tried. Naruto is like a sister to me so I would've killed you if you ever hurt her but now I see that it was never you're intentions, so now I'm here to apologize. I… apologize."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. _'Wow, he CAN apologize when he's wrong,'_ thought Sasuke in amazement.

Gaara caught the look of surprise that Sasuke was giving him. "Don't be so surprised," Gaara said in annoyance. "Even I can admit when I was wrong. Now am I forgiven or not?"

Sasuke just nodded his head. "Apology accepted. Let's start over okay; for Naruto's sake."

Gaara nodded his head in agreement and he silently walked away.

Naruto and Neji…

Naruto ran as fast as she could outside the classroom. _'Oh thank god,'_ Naruto thought in quick happiness. _'Now I'm saved from answering that question!'_ Naruto was running so fast that she bumped into someone. Both Naruto and the person she bumped into fell on the floor and they fell hard.

Naruto got up from the floor. "I'm SO sorry," Naruto apologized. "Are you ok-?" Naruto's eyes widened when she finally got a good look at who she bumped into. It was Neji. The pale eyed boy glared at her, about faced and walked away. Naruto ran after him and stood in front of him, blocking his way to the door. "Please Neji. Please wait," she pleaded.

"What the hell do you want?" Neji yelled. "I'm hurting Gaara by leaving the room or something?" He asked sarcastically.

Naruto sighed. "Okay Neji, I know that I deserved that," Naruto said. "I just wanted to… apologize for what I did earlier. I'm sure now that you really care about Gaara and I'm really sorry about the way I acted towards you; I just had to be sure about your intentions. Please forgive."

Neji, sensing the sincerity in Naruto's apology, just smiled and raised his hand. Naruto eyed his hand in confusion. "My name is Neji Hyuuga," Neji said.

Naruto threw back her head in laughter. _'It looks like he has forgiven,'_ thought Naruto. Naruto stopped laughing long enough to raise her own hand and shook Neji's hand. "My name is Naruto Uzimake and I'm pleased to meet you Neji." After that handshake, both Naruto and Neji began to laugh like crazy people. All of their classmates- including Gaara and Sasuke- looked at them the 'what type of drugs are you taking?' look. Gaara and Sasuke walked to them very slowly.

"Are you guys okay?" Sasuke asked. Both Sasuke and Gaara thought, _'Okay, why did Neji and Naruto start laughing together? Are they okay or should we rush them to the closest hospital?'_

"Oh sure, everything is fine," Naruto assured Sasuke. "Isn't that right Neji?"

"Yes Naruto, everything is fine." Neji answered with a smile on his face.

_'Okay now there just being too chummy with each other. The only I want MY Naruto to laugh with is ME! Gaara's an exception to that rule because he's like her brother!'_Sasuke took a long, calming breath. _'Now calm down Sasuke. Naruto isn't mines… yet. I need to keep my possessive nature in check.'_

"Anyway let's get out of here already," Naruto said. "Class is over and I need to use the bathroom."

Gaara nodded his head. "Alright then," He said slowly. "Do you want me to wait outside the door or something?" Both Sasuke and Neji were very confused by Gaara's question, but they just thought he was just being overprotective of Naruto.

Naruto blushed and shook her head. "That's okay. I'll just meet you guys outside the school after I'm done." Naruto was about to run, but then she realized something important. "Um… where is the girl's bathroom?" Naruto asked.

All three boys collapsed in shock, like in an amine. They couldn't believe how absent minded the blond hair girl could be. _'She really is a blond,'_ Gaara, Neji and Sasuke thought.

"Excuse me," a voice called. Naruto turned towards the person that spoke. It was that blond girl that was fighting in the cafeteria with that pink haired girl. _'What was her name?'_ Naruto thought. _'I think… oh right; I think she's called Ino.'_ While Naruto was speaking, Ino was talking to her so she didn't catch what was said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I said that I heard what you said earlier and if you want I'll show you where the bathroom is since I need to go too," Ino said with an innocent smile on her face.

Sasuke, Gaara and Neji all narrowed their eyes at Ino in suspicion. They all knew that Ino was one of Sasuke's crazy fan girls and she hated Naruto for just being near Sasuke. _'Why would she want to help Naruto now?'_ Gaara thought in confusion. _'There is something else going on, I just know there's something else going on.'_ Gaara exchanged meaningful looks with both Neji and Sasuke. The two boys nodded their heads in understanding; something strange is going on.

But Naruto didn't notice anything wrong. All she knew was that she still needed to go to the bathroom before she peed on herself and she was thankful to the other girl. "Thank you," Naruto said. Naruto turned back to the boys. "I'll meet you in front of the schools when I'm done, see ya," Naruto waved to the boys and left with Ino.

Naruto followed Ino to the bathroom. It was pretty close; all they had to do walk down the hallway make a left turn and they were there. Inside the bathroom the walls were painted a light green with painted flowers too. Naruto rushed into one the opened stalls. While Naruto was peeing in the toilet, she didn't see Ino walk into the last stall in the bathroom. The same stall that Sakura was waiting in, kneeling on the toilet seat.

"So you brought her?" Sakura asked. She whispered so that Naruto wouldn't be able to hear.

Ino nodded her head.

"Then let's go on with operation: Saving Sasuke." Sakura laughed in glee. _'Once that blond slut is out of the way, then Sasuke will be all mine,' _thought Sakura.

"She won't know what hit her," Ino said. _'Then as planned Sasuke will be mine and no one else's.'_ The blond smiled at the thought. "I almost feel sorry for her."

At that moment, the toilet flushed, Naruto walked out of the stall she was in and turned on the sink to wash her hands. That was when they decided to strike. Ino and Sakura got out of the stall they were talking in and each girl stood on one side of their intended victim. Operation: Saving Sasuke has begun.


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura and Ino were ready to strike and put their plan, Operation: Saving Sasuke, into action. "Hey you," Sakura growled.

Naruto was washing her hands when she finally turned her attention to the pink haired girl on her right, which seemed to be talking to her. She then noticed that Ino, the blond that helped her find the bathroom, was standing on her left side. Both girls had her surrounded. _'Damn, I should've known that this was a trap,'_ Naruto thought, mentally cursing herself for being so naïve. _'I wonder what do they want from me?'_ Naruto calmly wiped her hands and turned so that she was facing the pink haired girl with the big forehead. _'What is her name… Sak… well, I know that it starts like that.'_ "Yes?" Naruto asked politely.

"We noticed that you were spending a lot of time with Sasuke," Sakura pointed out. Naruto just shrugged her shoulders in response. Both Sakura and Ino looked at each other and shared a smirk before Ino spoke.

"We don't like it," Ino said bluntly. "So we would appreciate it if you leave _**our**_ Sasuke alone." This caused Naruto to look at the other blond girl with one eye brow raised in amusement.__

__"Oh?" Naruto smiled. "Listen because I'm only going to say this once. Sasuke is already great guy to be around. He likes hanging with me as much as I like hanging around with him. Why should I stay away from him? If you can't answer that then leave me alone."

"Oh Sakura and I were hoping that you would say something like that," Ino's smirk got bigger as she and Sakura shared another look. 'Take a look at this."

Naruto watched as Ino took out a cell phone out of her pocket. Ino pressed a few buttons before she showed Naruto the screen. The video on the screen was enough to get Naruto's attention and break her emotionally.

It was Naruto's rape on video. The rape that happened in her old school. She watched helplessly as those girls violated her; making her relive that moment I its entirety. Naruto was even able to hear was was on the video as much as she could see it.

_**Naruto screamed. The girl on top slapped her then.**_

_**"I'll do whatever I want to you." The girl with the mace said after slapping Naruto. The girl went back to her ministrations. The girl took out something and put it between Naruto's legs into her privates then put the thing on. It was a vibrating dildo.**_

Naruto cried and let the tears fall down her cheeks as she continued to watch in horrid fascination what was done to her on that terrible day until Ino stopped the video on her phone.

"Don't even try to delete the video off my cell because this is all over youtube and there's nothing you can do about that."

Naruto continued to cry. "What do you want?"

We want you to leave Sasuke alone you stupid dike!" Sakura yelled. "If you stop talking to him or else we'll make sure that everybody in the whole school sees it!"

"Yeah, if that happens then you'll never be able show your face in this school again. Life is going to become _very_ hard for you here," Ino said in emphasis. "Do you really want that you happen?"

Naruto shook her head before she lowered it. Her bangs covered her eyes._ 'This isn't fair,'_ Naruto thought to herself._ 'Why is there always someone out there trying to help me? Why? What did I ever do to them?'_ She hesitated before nodding her head. "Fine... I won't... go anywhere near Sasuke ever." Naruto brought her head up to glare at the two girls. "Happy now?"

"Oh very," Sakura answered.

"We're glad that we had this talk," Ino said. Both girls- one pink haired and one blond- left the girl's bathroom as if nothing happened. "Bye now." Both said in unison before they finally left Naruto alone and crying. The bathroom was surrounded by a sorrowful ambiance, almost covered in Naruto's anguished cries. Naruto would have stayed in that bathroom all day; wallowing in her sadness, if not for-

"Hey Naruto hurry up already!" yelled an exasperated voice. It sounded like Temari. "School's finally over; it's time to blow this shit hole." The door suddenly opened and Naruto tried to quickly wipe her tears before the older girl could see. Temari walked into the bathroom with a grin on her face at first, but it soon disappeared when she got a look at Naruto's face and was replaced with a concerned continence "What's wrong?"

Naruto soon created a small, watery smile to try and hide her pain. "There's nothing wrong," Naruto said. "I'm fine."

_'Does she really think that lie is going to work on me?'_ Temari asked herself. "Naruto, you don't have to lie to me." Temari walked up to the younger blonde girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "If you tell me what's wrong then I can help you."

"I already told you that there's nothing wrong!" Naruto yelled. "Why can't you just take my word for it?" Naruto ran out of the bathroom, leaving Temari and all of her other friends behind as she made her escape from the school building. Everyone, except for Temari looked at the blonde streak that was Naruto in amazement. Gaara and Kankuro, who were the first to recover, narrowed their eyes. _'Something happened,'_ both boys thought. They met each others eyes before saying goodbye to Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. Temari finally left the bathroom and said bade the other boys farewell as she and her brothers turned to leave.

"What happened to Naruto?" asked Sasuke. The ebony haired boy worked hard to mask his voice heavily with indifference. _'Something is wrong with Naruto? I thought that I saw her crying before... Why did she just run passed us like that?'_ Sasuke's mouth opened to speak but he never got the words out before Neji put his hand on the his shoulder. When Sasuke looked at the other boy, Neji shook his head. "Leave it alone," he said. "I know that you care for Naruto, but this is not our affair... besides I don't think that she would tell you about whatever happened in that bathroom anyway."

Shikamaru watched the retreating figures and put both his hands behind his head. "This is troublesome." Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed. "Whatever Ino and Sakura said to get under her skin, really did the job." The comment caused Sasuke to look at the lazy boy with his surprised dark eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked; his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why don't you think about it for a moment." Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at the other boy. "Who offered to lead Naruto to the bathroom? Ino did. Now isn't that strange considering that Ino doesn't even like Naruto? So why would she offer? Simple. To get Naruto alone in a place that most of our couldn't get in; the girl's bathroom."

Neji held is chin in his hand and nodded in agreement. "Shikamaru does have a point there. Also, did anyone else notice that Ino walked into the bathroom with Naruto and then minutes later, walks out with Sakura? They shared a smile with each other as if they were the best friends or something, which we know is not the case since they _hate_ each other with a passion."

"Okay." Sasuke said in agreement, "I admit that is strange. Both Ino and Sakura are the worst fan girls that I have and they hate each other because they both like me. But why would they all of a sudden team up with each other against Naruto? It doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it?" Shikamaru asked. "Think about it for a second; what is the one thing that both Ino and Sakura have with each other? They both have a big crush on Sasuke over here. That's the very reason that both hate each other so much. That can also be a good reason for them to team up with each other."

"So what?" Sasuke asked in frustration. "So they have this crazy obsession with me. We all already knew that and it's not like they were ever discreet about it. What does this have to do with Naruto?"

Shikamaru sighed. _'This is so troublesome. I just want to go back to sleep.' _"Use your head," Shikamaru said. "You saw the way they acted towards Naruto during lunch. They must have noticed the looks that you would send her way and the fact that you actually sat with her during lunch. Something that you have never done with _either_ of those crazy fan girls for as known as they've known you. They both see Naruto as unwanted competition and when you have competition you do just about _anything_ to get rid of it. Even team up with your worst enemy."

"So Ino and Sakura are working together to get rid of Naruto and they wanted to get rid of Naruto so that they would get a better chance at Sasuke?" Neji said. "That definitely sounds plausible."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to sigh in frustration. "This is all very interesting but that still doesn't explain what exactly happened in that bathroom."

"We can only speculate here," Shikamaru said. "But I'm pretty sure that those two crazy girls were threatening Naruto. We can only guess what they were threatening her with."

"I don't think that they were threatening her with physical violence," Sasuke said slowly. "Both of those stupid girls are two weak for that so that only leaves one real thing that can work. Blackmail."

"That sounds reasonable," Neji slowly responded. "But with what information? And how did they find out Naruto's secret?"

"Well whatever that secret is it's not like Naruto's gonna tell us anytime soon." Shikamaru took his hands from behind his head, stood up straight and let out a yawn. "She was definitely scared, that's for sure. We should start going home or something. This is really getting troublesome."

_'This is really getting troublesome. The nerve of Shikamaru! Lazy bastard!'_ The Uchiha's black eyes turned red with anger. Sasuke nodded his head and, followed by Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara, walked out of the school and went home.

_With Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro during the car ride home..._

Naruto sat in the backseat, looking out of her window to avoid the glances that the other passengers of the car would throw in her direction.

_'I wonder what's what happened to her?'_ The other passengers, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro asked themselves. Temari was the only one to speak. "Naruto, please-,"

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto said. "Please don't ask me anymore. I don't want to talk about it."Naruto tried very hard to fight back the tears that wished for release.

Temari used her rear view mirror to look at the younger girl. She noticed the unsheathed tears and it was almost enough to break her heart. Temari turned her eyes back to the road to avoid a car accident. _'Whatever is going on, I'm going to find out and put and end to it.'_ That was Temari's last thought before she drove everyone back home.

_With the evildoers Sakura and Ino..._

"Ha ha ha. Did you see the look on her stupid face?" Ino asked Sakura, laughing. The blonde haired girl was talking about Both girls were still near the school, walking to their homes.

"Yeah I saw it," Sakura said nodding her head. "She cried like the stupid little baby that she was." Both girls saw the girl, Naruto, as she ran out of the school and into a car. They watched as the other new students ran after her and into the same car before it drove away. Both girls and watched Sasuke, Neji and the lazy Shikamaru leave the school next. They didn't leave until a few minutes later.

"Now that dumb bitch will know never to even try to talk to MY Sasuke again!" Ino screamed out loud.

A vein popped threatened to blow up on Sakura's forehead. "Your Sasuke! No way Ino pig! Sasuke is mine!"

"No damn way big forehead girl! Sasuke is mine and I'm not going to let _**you**_ have him!" Ino and Sakura got into each other's face and gave out their best death glare **(think about the one you usually see in the anime)**.

"Oh whatever." Ino walked towards her home. "I'm just glad that we don't have to work together now that Naruto is going to leave Sasuke alone." With that last statement, Ino opened her front door and slammed it. This caused Sakura to growl to frustration.

"I'm just as glad." Sakura looked up to the sky and watched as the sun set. After a few moments she walked to the house on the right and opened the door to walk in. _'I wish that I didn't live so close to the Ino pig, but at least I took care of one minor problem keeping me from Sasuke-kun.'_

Both Ino and Sakura went back to hating each other but that didn't matter.

Operation: Saving Sasuke was a success.


End file.
